Mi más querida amiga
by Annbones
Summary: Continuación de una escena eliminada. Angela y Brennan, amistad en estado puro.


Otra publicación en el Livejournal, esta vez con escenas eliminadas de la sexta temporada, entre ellas una jugosisima conversación entre Angela y Brennan sobre Hannah... Esta es mi versión de cómo debería haber continuado.

Si fuera HH, esa escena no hubiera sido eliminada :(

**Mi más querida amiga**

- Me siento obligada a decir que aunque aprecio a Hannah, Booth dice que sólo amas más a una persona, y aplicando el mismo principio a la amistad, tú eres mi más querida amiga – expresa la Dra. Brennan, con su tono científico habitual, mientras enfoca su vista parte en la carretera, parte en su amiga Ángela.

La morena se enjuaga una lágrima, mientras la observa con expresión de ternura.

- ¿Estás llorando? – pregunta asombrada la antropóloga.

- Bueno, sí – reconoce la artista con una media sonrisa – Y no son las hormonas – aclara, antes de continuar - ¿Sabes algo? A veces eres una persona tan increíble-.

- Lo sé – expresa la antropóloga, sin rastros de falsa humildad.

- No, no me refiero a tu cerebro, cariño, sino a tu corazón – sonríe la futura madre.

- Sólo trato de ser una buena amiga – se encoge de hombros la antropóloga.

- Lo eres, cariño, lo eres – la artista continua sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras busca en su cartera un pañuelo – No sólo para mí, también estás siendo una buena amiga para Booth y…¡espera un momento! – levanta la cabeza con tanta fuerza que la antropóloga se sobresalta.

- Ángela, ¿estás bien? – pregunta con auténtica preocupación.

- Sí, sí, es sólo que… - la artista mira a su amiga con incredulidad - ¿Cómo es eso de que amas más a una persona? Quiero decir… - no completa la frase cuando su amiga la interrumpe.

- Fue al final del caso de las hermanas esposas, estábamos hablando de cómo este hombre tenía tres mujeres, – explica la Dra. con su aire habitual, ya más tranquila al ver que su amiga estaba bien- Booth dijo que pasaba más tiempo con la primera esposa, y que ella era a quien amaba más.

La artista sólo mueve la cabeza mientras observa a su amiga con expresión de "eres increíble".

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera, Ángela? – interroga la Dra. extrañada.

- ¡Porque deberías de estar enojada! - exclama la artista – Cariño, por más amigos y compañeros que sean, no debería haberte dicho eso… al menos mientras aún estaba con Hannah- finaliza con una expresiva mirada-.

- Booth suele explicarme ese tipo de cosas – responde la Dra. en tono de defensa – Y además, Hannah no estaba con nosotros en el bar-.

- Bueno, pues yo voy a explicarte unas cosas a ti, ¿de acuerdo? Cariño, cuando un hombre te dice eso, es que está interesado en ti, ¿entiendes? No cuando tiene otra novia -.

- No es ese el caso, Ángela, - responde la Dra. irguiéndose en el asiento del conductor, la vista fija al frente – Booth no está interesado en mí-.

- Pues si no es ese el caso, no debería de habértelo dicho – la voz de Ángela suena enojada, y la antropóloga la mira de reojo – Y si vuelve a decirte algo así…

- ¿Qué? – la Dra. Brennan pregunta desconcertada por la interrupción de las palabras de su amiga.

- Debes hacer que te pida disculpas por ello. Porque tú no te mereces que juegue contigo – concluye con determinación.

- No veo la razón por la cual Booth debería pedirme disculpas en esas circunstancias – aduce la Dra.

La artista sonríe con malicia y coloca una mano sobre el brazo de su amiga.

- Cielo, los pedidos de disculpas y las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de una pareja – sonríe y guiña un ojo, y en la sonrisa de su amiga en respuesta puede ver que la ha entendido – Y él tiene mucho por lo que disculparse luego de la periodista, créeme- finaliza.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, la antropóloga estaciona el auto en la puerta del lugar que iban a investigar.

- Booth y yo no somos pareja, Ángela – expresa, por un momento volviendo a su tono serio habitual – Pero… de verdad te lo agradezco- sonríe y aprieta la mano de su más querida amiga.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, preguntas, críticas, flores, tomatazos? Dice mi musa que recibe todo encantada de la vida.<p>

Besos


End file.
